Things Change
by Araucaria
Summary: Faye's POV right after Spike leaves. Please read and review. UPDATE CHAPTER 8: Hello and Welcome to Our Humble Abode. (An extra long chappie with a compeling cliffhanger!)
1. After He Left

THINGS CHANGE  
  
By: Cowgirl13  
  
Ch.1: After He left  
  
***A.N. Ok this takes place right after Spike leaves the ship. Its all Faye's POV, so please enjoy***  
I fired  
Once . . . twice . . . three . . . four . . . five . . .  
Five rounds I fired in his direction. All he did was walk away. Returning to the past he said didn't matter. Where was he going? Why was he going? How come I just stand here? Why didn't I stop him? I could have shot him in the leg to keep him from going. So why didn't I? I could go after him now. Beg him to live, come back to the ship, stay with me. Love me . . . and not her. Why her? Why not me? It wasn't fare. She was already dead, but I'm alive, I'm here . . . waiting . . . for him . . . alone. So where is he? IT'S NOT FARE. Why should I have to suffer again? I found what I had lost . . . after 55 years I remember my old life . . . the one before the accident . . . I remembered my home, my friends, my school . . . I remember the accident . . . so clearly it is burned into my mind . . . I hoped for a place to return to . . . a place to call home. Nothing . . . NOTHING, I was left with nothing to return to. No one left to love me. But the Bebop! Yes! I could call the Bebop my home. I had friends . . . they loved me, right? Yes! So I come back . . . half of them are already gone. No kid sister and no family pet. But that was ok I still had the other two. Yes . . . Spike and I fought, but he was still my comrade, right? Of course. But NO . . . he's leaving now too . . . no . . . he's gone . . . probably for good. What now?  
As I sat there in the cold steel corridor long after I hear the hanger door open and his ship take off. I refuse to shed a tear. Not a single tear. Not for him. I am stronger then that. I didn't need him anyway. But I keep asking myself . . . what now? I listened to the dead rumble radiating for the broken down ship around me. It made a deep grumble sounding like a constant empty stomach. It seemed an appropriate noise the Bebop would make, seeing as we always had empty stomachs. Then I heard a tap . . . then another and another.  
  
It was Jet.  
He was walking up the stairs probably going to the bridge to see if he could get this piece of junk to fly again. The tapping was from his cane. It was driving me crazy. The sound echoed through my head. I picked myself up from the floor and followed the noise up the stairs and to the bridge. I saw him. He was standing by the large circular windows mindlessly dusting with a dirty rag. I stood battling myself weather to say anything to him or just stand there and watch him. I must have made some sort of noise because he turned and looked at me. Maybe it was my heavy breathing. I froze . . . I couldn't find my voice, and I didn't know what to say anyway. So I looked passed him at the planet. After a moment he turned back around and that's when I found my voice.  
"He's gone," I choked out after a few moments.  
"I know," was that all he could say?  
"Why did he leave?" That wasn't a hard question, was it?  
"I don't know," are you kidding me?  
"He probably won't come back," I didn't want to believe what I had just said. But it was true.  
"I know," well at least now I know Jet only has 2 phrases in his vocabulary  
"Where do you think he went?" Did I really want to know?  
"I don't know," maybe he didn't really know.  
Then I got angry. Not at Jet. But at Spike . . .  
"Just great! The second I get my memory back and all I want is to tell someone about it. The one person I thought would actually listen is gone . . . gone just like that. He wouldn't even listen. He just went on and on about his past." I wanted to cry . . . but I won't . . . I wanted to shun out the world . . . but I couldn't. I will NOT CRY FOR HIM. I WILL NOT CRY FOR ANYONE. No one would cry for me, so why should I cry for anyone? Why waste the energy to cry for someone who didn't give two shits about anyone except himself and his past. I hate him for what he did.  
"Faye?"  
I looked up at Jet. He was only a few feet away, he must have moved without me even realizing it. I stared into his eyes. His soft blue colored eyes. I could loose myself in those eyes. I never noticed how captivating they were . . . until now . . .  
**************************************************************************** ********************************* ***A.N. Hey everyone it's me Cowgirl. I just wrote this today from an idea that came to me. I'm having bursts of inspiration, so I typed it up, and now I want to know what you guys think. So please review and tell me if I should continue or not. Thank you! *** 


	2. His Eyes

***A.N. Thanks to Miru88, Asteroid Blues, AJ, and Tigerchild for all their reviews. I know now that I'm going to continue this so keep up the reviews. This is still in Faye's POV and will probably stay that way. Just to let you know. ***  
Things Change  
  
By: Cowgirl13  
  
Ch2: His Eyes  
I couldn't move, my body wouldn't allow it. I guess he was frozen to, because for the longest time we just stood staring into each others eyes. I blinked, and that's when he spoke.  
"Faye . . . he wouldn't listen, but I . . . I will."  
I didn't know what to say, luckily he continued.  
"Why don't you go sit on the couch, I'll make some coffee and I'll listen. I'll listen as long as you need me to."  
I felt it then . . . I couldn't take much more . . . my body was quivering. He must have seen it, because he reacted. As the tear glistened from my eye and began rolling down my cheek, he moved. He stopped the tear with a knuckle from his right hand. I'M STRONGER THAN THIS. I quickly nodded feeling uneasy and turned walking out of the room. I headed for the couch, but not before stopping by my room to change into a pair of black work out pants I borrowed . . . stole . . . from Spike, and a white tank.  
I left my room pulling my blanket with me. On the way I made a packed with myself: I'm not going to cry for him. Not him because that's probably what he wanted; people crying over him. Well he won't get that from me, Faye Valentine . . . Not now . . . NOT EVER.  
When I got to the couch the room was empty, but I could hear Jet moving around in the kitchen. So I plopped down onto the couch and rested my legs on the table pulling the blanket over my legs and chest. Waiting for him to bring me a cup of that Black Death, I leaned back on the couch resting my head back. I watched the fan make perfect circles. Sometimes I wish I were that fan. It does one thing, and is only expected to do one thing in its lifetime. Such an easy job for a fan, making circles, I could do that, too bad I weren't an inanimate object. Too bad for a lot of things, I guess.  
I closed my eyes tired of all the stress, I needed this. I needed to vent, too bad the dog was gone. My life was one big 'Too Bad'. I wanted to change that, one step at a time. Just one easy step at a time, I wish. Then I heard his heavy footfalls enter the room. I looked up to see him hand me a cup of coffee, I smiled my thank you. He sat across from me, and I sipped the coffee.  
After what seemed like for ever, it happened. I placed my empty cup down and the next thing I know I'm telling him everything I knew about my life before the accident. What I might have been like. It all came so naturally, which scared me the most. It was so easy to talk to him, even if he had tuned me out. I didn't care, this felt good . . . no it felt better then good. It felt GREAT! I had needed to talk about these things. I moved on from my past life, I started telling him all the things I had been doing since after the cryo-sleep to before I joined the Bebop. I would look all over the room, from the table to the fan to the latter to the stairs. But every time I would look at Jet, his eyes . . . his eyes . . . would be looking into mine. The whole time his eyes were on me . . .  
***A.N. So what do you think? Please review and tell me, I really appreciate it. *** 


	3. As Time Goes By

***AN: Hey it's me again with another chapter for this story. I'm doing really good, getting these out so fast. GO ME! Anyway, I decided how this story is gonna work. It's still Faye's POV. But it's what she wrote in a diary, and someone is reading the diary. It's kinda hard to understand, but you'll understand eventually. So I'm going to quickly thank my reviews then I'm going to start with the story. Ok!  
  
ZuimeNoChi: Thanks for the review. It's deep like a hot tub? Are hot tubs deep? Well if they are then that's cool. I'm glad you think it's beautiful.  
  
Silent Song & Spike: I wanna join you on your bounty hunt. Who are we hunting? You know who this Lady Spiegel is? It's a conspiracy isn't it? Well where can you find here stories? I'd like to read them, and give her a piece of my mind. I love you too Spike. If you want to email me, my address is Fawkes1333@owlcage.zzn.com  
  
So that's about it. Thank you to everyone I forgot, I don't think I did though. ^_^  
  
THINGS CHANGE  
  
By: Cowgirl13  
  
Ch.3 As Time Goes By  
  
I couldn't remember when he moved, but he was next to me and I had my arms wrapped around him and I cried. But I wasn't crying for Spike . . . HELL NO . . . I was crying for myself . . . yea that was it. Sometime passed and I drifted off to sleep resting my head on his large right thigh. His arm . . . the real one . . . rested across my shoulder. It felt so warm to be near him . . . I felt comfortable . . . and safe. I realized that I really wasn't sleeping . . . but instead I was in that right-before-sleep sleep. The kind of sleep where you can still hear and feel everything that is happening around you, but you are still so tired that you can't keep your eyes open to see it.  
  
Well it was that kind of sleep and I could hear Jet's steady breath and I could feel his pulse in his leg and the warmth that radiated around us. I never wanted to move, I wanted to stay in that position for the rest of eternity. But I suppose he didn't because he moved and the next thing I know I'm being hoisted up into his arms and I unconsciously wrapped my arms around his neck. He had such a strong body . . . the kind that you feel untouchable just being around . . . I loved it . . . I wanted to love more . . . but was it right? Holding me with one arm . . . the fake one . . . which felt cold . . . but not uncomfortable cold . . . just sort of . . . cold . . . he leaned down and picked up my blanket and tucked it under my arm.  
  
Replacing his arm under my knees he started to walk . . . to my room I guessed . . . to put me to sleep like a father would . . . except I didn't think of Jet as a father . . . not even a brother . . . I didn't know what I considered him . . . a close friend, maybe . . . or maybe not . . . what then? I was kind of . . . confused . . . I didn't now what to think . . . maybe I just didn't want to be alone at the time . . . or maybe I wanted to be with someone . . . to keep me company . . . maybe I just wanted to be loved by someone . . . that's probably what it was. When he got to my room the door was open so he just walked in and over to the bed. He leaned down and set me on the bed, but when he took his arms away . . . I didn't. I left my arms around his neck and I heard him sigh . . . but it wasn't an irritating sigh . . . it was a thankful sigh . . . as if he wanted this to happen. I smiled inwardly at the thought and listened to him . . . with my arms still attached to his neck . . . take off his boots . . . I let his neck go so he could slide in bed with me . . . when he was situated and I cuddled as close as I could get to him . . . then I fell asleep for good.  
  
It continued for weeks . . . and we never heard anything from the ISSP about what happened that night with Spike or anything about the Red Dragon syndicate . . . We assumed that the Red Dragon's were just trying to cover it up . . . personally . . . I didn't care . . . I convinced myself not to care. It worked perfectly fine for me too . . . I wasn't too crazy. Things . . . for the most part . . . returned to normal . . . except for the lack of three crew members . . . But we got by. Me and Jet. It had been four weeks and I had caught six successful bounties. The money was ok . . . but it was enough to put decent food on the table. We had meat every night . . . and life was beautiful for the both of us.  
  
One day . . . after catching a nice bounty . . . worth 1.5 million . . . I was on my back to the Bebop as usual . . . we were docked in the same place we usually were on Mars. The sun was starting to fall over the water and it reflected the city like a mirror. As I emerged from the city's tall buildings, out over the water I saw the magnificent ship in all its glory. I called Jet to make him open the hanger so I could get it. It beeped a few times before I heard his gruff voice answer. He was probably sleeping. Oh well, I'd make it up to him later for waking him up. But I could tell that he was going to be mad at me for what I had done today.  
  
"What?" He grunted half asleep.  
  
"Hi Jet, I'm back so open the hanger so I can come in," I said in the sweetest tone I could muster with out sounding too sarcastic . . . I don't think it worked very well.  
  
"Alright," he said annoyed. I don't think he liked the tone of my voice. Oh well. I hovered above the ship and I saw the hanger slide open and I flew inside and slowly landed next to his Hammerhead. I shut down the engines and I heard the hanger doors close behind me. I looked up to see Jet coming through the door to the rotating hallway. He was coming to greet me, like he always did when I came back from a bounty. I opened the hatch on my ship and slipped out . . . I had stopped gambling . . . but I guess shopping still had a hold on me . . . I grabbed my shopping bags and turned towards him. When he saw the bags he looked angry. Oh well. I smiled and closed the door on my ship and started walking towards him. He was frowning . . . but I could change that . . . I stopped in front of him and dropped my bags.  
  
Then I jumped up into his arms just in time for him to catch me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I put my forehead head to his and our noses touched. He held me up with his arms cradled under my ass. It wasn't the first time his hands were there . . . oh no . . . not a first at all. I turned my head to the side and he did the same. He captured my lips in a soft, passionate kiss. He held me tight and leaned down to pick up my bags. He carried me up the stairs and into the rotating hallway . . . all the while kissing . . . and into the main room where he threw my bags onto the couch and we went to his room . . . kissing the whole time.  
  
Did I forget to mention we had fallen in love with each other? Well I guess I did, its somewhat important to my story. Oh well.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************  
  
***AN: Well that was the first part of the F/J pairing. I've only read a few stories with this pairing. Usually I'm a S/F writer. But I decided to mix it up a little and expand my boundaries. I'm also thinking of writing a Spike/Ed, or Spike/Jet. Because I'm a strange person, and I think gay people are the coolest. I have a few gay friends, and they make the best friends. Because they tell it like it is. Well I donno if I'll actually do those I have three stories I'm working on now, so it won't be anything anytime soon. Well please review and I'll probably have the next chapter up sometime over the weekend. Thank you for all your support. Because, seriously, and I know all authors out there feel the same. Reviews are really what keep us writing. So yea, always keep that in mind. ^_^ *** 


	4. New Times and Old

*** Hey everyone . . . I'm back from the dead . . . I was on a huge personal hiatus . . . I'm terribly sorry about that too. I'm a terrible person. Well here's ch. 4. Please enjoy and review. Domo Arigato to: Tigerchild, Miru88, WERTZY, and Kit. Thanks for your reviews and please continue them***  
  
THINGS CHANGE Ch. 4 New Times and Old  
Six months has gone by since that night Spike left the ship . . . and here we are still docked on the same place on Mars . . . six blissful months. Life on the Bebop has changed, but not in the least bit for the worst. With only Jet and I on the ship it's a hell of a lot easier to keep food in the fridge and on the table. We switch off on the bounties, that was one of us can stay with the ship . . . not that anyone would try to steal this huge piece of junk . . . that . . . I've learn to call home. It's not so bad once you get use to it.  
  
With bounties I take the small ones . . . not like we need the money from the big ones Jet bring in . . . but its more as something to keep me occupied . . . with all the money that is brought in I change my wardrobe every few weeks . . . and I promised Jet I would start paying off my debt . . . a little bit at a time, and at this rate in 50 years or so it'll be all paid off. In 50 years I'll be 74 . . . that's like 128 if I had never been frozen. Spike would have been 77 . . . I think of him, every so often, I think he's still alive . . . no I know he's still alive. I just know that his is, I have a feeling. He wasn't going to die . . . that's what he told me . . . so he's not dead. My theory is that he wanted a new life . . . so he came up with a reason to get away . . . to run from it all. So he came up with this cock and bull excuse to leave . . . and he goes . . . well screw him.  
  
I never needed him . . . all I need is me . . . and Jet . . . yes . . . all I need is Jet and myself. He'll always be there for me. I've thought long and hard on it . . . and in the beginning the relationship between us was based on lust . . . I needed to be with someone, and he was there at my convenience. It took me awhile to get me to take me to his bed . . . but after a few weeks he broke and this one night he returned from a bounty . . . he didn't tell me what happened, and something bad must have happened to scare him . . . because he took me in his strong arms and he held me and made love to me . . . and it was beyond anything I have ever felt before . . . such love and passion.  
After several nights of this I began feeling more and more for him. My simple lust was turning into love. I was scared . . . I had only been in love once before in my life . . . and that guy was a sleazy liar. But Jet's different . . . he listens to every rant I have . . . even if its about some disgusting bounty that I was after who was more interested in staring at my rack then trying to get away. Upon hearing something like that Jet would take me and hold onto me like I was a delicate doll that might break if handled too roughly.  
  
I felt like a teenage girl who had a first love . . . the difference is I'm twenty four and I don't look like a teenager . . . but anyway, its been six months . . . Jet just left a few hours ago. Said a friend of his on Ganymede died and he was going to the funeral. I offered to go, but he said it would be easier if he went along. So we held each other, and he left. He'll be gone for about three days . . . so I have this whole ship to myself . . . and if I was rich and in college . . . and knew lots of people . . . I would throw a huge keg party. Well I'm not so I'll stick to good wholesome fun . . . get a beer and watch TV. Which will get boring as soon as the beer can is empty. So I find myself going for a walk around the ship. Finding room I didn't know existed and finding junk I didn't know we had. Then I find myself stopped outside of Spike's room . . . they say curiosity killed the cat . . . well here I am going into his room and looking around.  
  
I immediately noticed the smell. It smelled just like he did . . . aftershave, sweat, soap, and cigarettes . . . Its exactly how I pictured Spike's room . . . almost clean but with the slight disheveled ness that makes it a man's room. I laid on his bed and found myself thinking of the past. When Ed and Ein still inhabited the ship . . . and when we'd go on group outings and celebrate after catching a bounty. Those were the good days . . . but these days were good days too . . . I suppose. But these days were mostly different from those. It's hard to explain . . . but its there and I somewhat miss what those days were like. Staring at the ceiling for hours I soon found myself fast asleep tangled in the dusty old sheets of his bed, dreaming of new times and old.  
*** I hope you liked it. Please review**  
  
Ja ne 


	5. Unshead Tears

***AN: Hey all! Thank you to all my reviewers I know it took a long time . . . but I've got a lot going on and I'm driving myself crazy with school. EEK!!! But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh on a side note, if you have been reading my other stories such as: Written on a Napkin. or Forgetting the Past. then I'm especially sorry for not updating. I'm on a huge Hiatus until I graduate High School. O.O . Anyway, the only reason I'm updating in this one is because I'm turning this whole story in as an assignment for my Creative Writing class. So yea. But thanks again reviewers.Much appreciation***  
  
THINGS CHANGE  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Unshed Tears  
  
I wasn't exactly sure what time it was or exactly how long I was asleep . . . but I woke to the sound of a ship landing. I thought it was Jet, but I looked at the clock and realized it had only been fourteen hours since he left. Something must have gone terribly wrong for him to return so soon. I got up and remembered that I had fallen asleep in Spike's room . . . the second I left the bed I felt a sudden chill. I grabbed one of his sweatshirts from his closet, quickly pulled it on and left the room. Somewhere in the hanger I heard a door close, and I slightly jumped . . . if it was Jet he would have called before he arrived . . . it was very strange and very scary . . . was I scared? I quickly turned and headed for my room to get my gun. I closed the door of my room and facing my bed I loaded my gun . . . then I heard the door open and froze . . . the room instantly became cold . . . then the smell of cigarettes, alcohol, and . . . Spike! I turned to see his lanky form with his arms reaching up to grab my shoulders and push me back on the bed . . . I screamed.  
  
"SPIKE!?!?" He smelt of alcohol, and I could tell he was drunk beyond belief, must have took a lot of guts for him to come back here.  
  
"Shhh . . . Faye . . . I love you," he breathed into my face, and I didn't believe his words for a second. He leaned down to roughly kiss me and I tried to move my head out of the way but he held my head still. I pushed him back as hard as I could, but he used his free hand to hold both my wrists above my head. He kissed me harder and more forcefully, pushing against me rougher and slipping his hand under my shirt. That's when the tears started. Stinging my eyes, blurring my vision . . . choking on sobs in the back of my throat blocked out by his painful kisses. My mind screamed as his hand searched my body further, ripping my clothes off. I squirmed to get free but he only held me tighter. I was truly afraid . . . he was powerful and I knew what he was capable of doing. He was a man after all . . . and at one time, perhaps, I have prayed for him to love me. Now it wasn't right . . . I prayed for Jet to be there and save me from this man. I screamed aloud as his lips left mine and traveled down my body.  
  
"SPIKE STOP!!!" It seemed the more I screamed the more he was hurting me. I grew tired from trying to fight him . . . my body could not take much more fighting . . . I prayed Jet would come home . . . I needed him, now more then ever . . . but I knew better, he was gone and I had to suffer. I screamed louder, the tears ran faster and I could do nothing but allow his torture to my body.  
  
He took me then . . . like some wild beast to be preyed on. It was the worst experience of my life. All the pain, all the tears, and all the hatred I now had for this man . . . who was supposed to be dead . . . when he finished with me he left and went somewhere else . . . to shower I assumed. I locked my door to shut out the world. I never wanted to see the light of day again. I crawled into my bed and curled up into a tight ball to wait for Jet to come back . . . I cried. All those unshed tears I refused to cry . . . were now being shed . . . and nothing I could do would stop those tears . . . it hit me like a ton of bricks . . . he had used me, raped me, took advantage of my frail body . . . and I wasn't strong enough to stop him from doing it. I hated myself . . . I hated him . . . I hated Jet for not being here to protect me . . . and I hated the world.  
  
I wanted to die . . . now more then ever . . .  
  
***AN: Yea.kinda scary. Please leave your thoughts in a review. I really really want to know what you all think of my little story. Its totally not my story. because I'm all for Spike/Fayeness. But I'm going out on a limb. sorry far it hasn't broken.but lets see how long that goes. ^_^ *** 


	6. Goodbye

***AN: Hey, ya'll, it's been forever since I updated this, so I wanted to get this out because someone asked me to. So here you go. Oh by the way, I think this chapter sucks. But it's just an in between, something I call and info chapter. It doesn't have anything great except something just to get on to the next part of the story. So yea . . . enjoy and please leave a review.***  
  
THINGS CHANGE  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Goodbye  
  
It has been a few days since it happened. He's still on the ship; I know that for a fact. I hear him walk up and down the halls. His cigarette smoke comes in through my vents making me sick. I didn't want to leave my room till Jet came back. But I need a shower and I need to get out of this room for a little . . . I need to breath. The room still smells of alcohol and cigarettes. I want to throw up . . . and I need some food.  
  
I opened my door and looked around . . . as far as I could tell he wasn't around and I ran to the kitchen. He wasn't there either. I made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, which I practically swallowed whole. After another sandwich and two tall glasses of water and I ran to the bathroom . . . he wasn't here either . . . Thankfully. I made sure to lock the bathroom door. I stripped out of what was left of my clothes. His sweatshirt was lying in a ball in the corner of my room . . . I would need to burn it later . . . I turned on the sink and filled it with hot water and I stuffed my clothes in. I took a few towels out of the linen closet and went to the tub. I filled the tub with steaming hot water and a load of my bath products . . . salts bubbles and anything else that would get this smell off me.  
  
Laying in the tub for hours surrounded by suds I thought how easy it would be to just let myself drown. Just to submerge my head and never come up. How easy it could be . . . As my mind wandered the sound of the bathroom door being pounded upon brought me back to reality . . .  
  
"FAYE!" Spike screamed through the door, "Come out of there Faye; we need to talk."  
  
"Fuck off, and leave me alone!" I screamed back and sunk into the now lukewarm water sending shivers up and down my body. I wanted it all to be over. I wanted him gone and I wanted to leave. Leave and never come back, and I didn't even care what Jet would think. I didn't care at all.  
  
"FAYE!!!" He was yelling again. "Please come out!"  
  
I ignored him and the plan formed in my head. I would leave. I would get out of here and never come back. I would take all the money in the safe and I would leave. Find a job and live all by myself somewhere. I would need no companions. I wouldn't need anyone . . . With this new found plan I quickly got out of the bathtub. I wrapped my hair in a towel and dried off as fast as I could. I drained the water out of the sink and the tub . . . grabbed my ripped clothes and wrapped them in a towel . . . I surveyed the bathroom looking for something hard . . . Then I remembered the bottle of wine I hide in the closet. Looking for it I found it was still there and still in tacked . . . This would work perfect. I looked at the door again.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Faye? Please let me in."  
  
I went to the door . . . holding the bottle securely in one hand . . . I opened the door and hid behind it so he wouldn't see me.  
  
"Faye?" He said walking in. As soon as he was in good range I stepped out from behind the door and with all my might I hit him over the head with the bottle. Instantly he dropped like a ton of bricks. The bottle shattered and wine splattered everywhere. He was out cold. I checked to make sure he was breathing. Once I was sure I bolted out the door. Who knows how much time I would have before he gained consciousness.  
  
I ran to my room and grabbed my bag and threw all my clothes and make up and anything the belonged to me. I grabbed another bag and slipped the beta player in it with the tape. I quickly scanned my room for anything else. I nodded to myself and turned to leave . . . but then I remember a few things under my bed. Lifting up the mattress I grabbed the large manila envelope. Quickly looking inside a saw all the pictures where there and a few woo longs; though that wouldn't be enough money.  
  
So I ran to Jet's room and I cracked the safe open with my gun. I took all the money every last bit of it; all 45 million of it. Jet would not be happy after this. I put all the money in the envelope and ran on to the kitchen where I grabbed as much food, that wouldn't spoil, as possible. Back in my room I grabbed my bags and went to the hanger and packed up my ship. It was a tight fit but it all went in. When I finished I quickly scribbled two notes. One for Spike that simply read:  
  
'Spike, I hate you and I never want to see you ever again.'  
  
The other read:  
  
'Jet, I'm sorry but I can't stay here any longer. Please forgive me. If you want a reason why; ask Spike. Love, Faye'  
  
She put the one for Spike in his hand and the one for Jet in his Bonsai room and without a second though. Or without a back glance she left. She left the Bebop drifting outside the atmosphere of Mars and head for the red planet. Where she hoped she'd be able to start a new life. One with out worry and where she'd be able to find a good job and never have to hear the name Spike Spiegel ever again . . .  
  
***AN: Hope that didn't suck all that much. Please review. Thanks***  
  
^_^ 


	7. New Changes

***AN: Hey I'm changing this from Faye's POV to just regular crap so be ready. Sorry it took so long to get this up. I've been really tired lately. Enough of my babblings and on to the story . . . oh and thank you reviewers . . . by the way I think this chapter sucks more then any other chapter ever. Don't waste your time reviewing . . . unless you REALLY want to. Or feel it necessary to tell me you agree that this chapter sucked . . . thank you for your time . . . on to the story! ***  
  
THINGS CHANGE  
  
Chapter 6  
  
New Changes  
  
A few months had gone by and not only had Faye found a lovely, reasonably price apartment in a small town; and found a steady job as a receptionist in a doctor's office; but that wasn't all . . . Faye Valentine was pregnant. Fortunately for her she worked in a pediatrics clinic. Unfortunately though, she was not sure who the father was. Either way she was never going back to the Bebop. The Bebop was a mere part of her forgotten past. It was better that way anyway.  
  
As the months went by Faye grew tremendously, and after what seemed forever she gave birth to a beautiful nine pounds six ounce baby girl; McKalianna Edward Valentine. Faye was beside herself with Joy. She would have someone to raise someone to share her apartment. Most importantly she had a daughter. It didn't matter that her father was out of the picture or that Faye would have to raise the baby on her own. What mattered was the fact that Faye had family in the world a living breathing family member. She wasn't alone anymore.  
  
Years went by for Faye and McKalianna (Kali for short). With help from Faye's boss and the nurses in the office Kali was raise into a gorgeous green-eyed girl. With no resemblance to any father, Kali looked exactly like her mother. The only differences Kali liked her hair long all the way to her butt and she, for being barely thirteen, was already taller then her mother. At a sweeping five feet eleven inches, and growing, she was much taller then anyone in her class. But even with that trait, Faye was still unsure, because both Jet and Spike were tall. Though Kali was very thin, so was Faye. It just seemed nothing matched, or stood out to be obvious. Faye didn't care much, but she would still like to know.  
  
Kali often asked about her father, but Faye tried to change the subject, but the girl was just too smart she knew that Faye knew something. Faye would say things like: "There was no father" or "You don't need a father" or even "Father's are overrated." Nothing ever worked on the girl. Faye knew one day she would have to tell her daughter the truth but she never could; anytime she thought about it she would start to cry. Kali would see her mother in her room silently cry over an envelope stuffed full of pictures. Kali wanted to know what it was but her mother always changed the hiding spots. This was very frustrating for a fifteen year old.  
  
The mother-daughter routine worked out perfectly for the both of them. They were as close as best friends could be. They spent a lot of time hanging out together going shopping, going to the movies, school events, various outdoor activities and such. Life seemed perfect for Faye. As months progressed the routine seemed to change. Faye grew wearier and couldn't always spend time with Kali. Kali worried about her mother, but Faye assured her that it was only work getting her down.  
  
Kali's sixteenth birthday came and went with a huge birthday bash with all Kali's school friends and Faye's coworkers. Weeks later Faye's weariness grew worse and any time she was home she spent it alone in her room. One day at work her boss, Dr. Renée, noticed the difference in Faye's appearance and attitude. So she insisted that Faye let her take a blood sample and run some tests. Faye, after arguing about being completely fine, gave in and let her take the blood. After giving blood, Faye went to stand a collapse on the floor and went unconscious. They rushed her to the hospital and admitted her immediately. Dr. Renée took the blood sample to the lab to have it analyzed. The next day the tests were in and with both Faye and Kali together the doctor told them the results. Faye was diagnosed with terminal brain cancer and a month later she died.  
  
Kali was devastated. It seemed she had lost everything important to her in her life. She had no family anymore . . . unless there really was a father. A week after the funeral Kali sat in her mother's room. She was determined to find that envelope because she was sure whatever was in it would lead to finding her father. She started with the dresser ever drawer every nook and cranny. Then she moved to the closet every bag and shoe box she went through, then under the bed and both nightstands. It seemed hopeless. Sitting for another hour an idea popped into her head and she pulled the sheets off the bed and looked in the pillow cases under the pillows then under the mattress. And there it was in all its simplistic glory. She took it and set the mattress back and sat down. She took a deep breath and opened the envelope.  
  
Inside she found receipts, pictures, and letters. She looked through the pictures and found a lot of them of her mother and other people she didn't know. One was of her mother, two men, a little girl and a dog. They were all standing on a boat or a ship or something. Another was of only one of the men and her mother. On the back of this photo was printed neatly "Spike & Faye" and another photo of the little girl and the dog said on the back "Edward and Ein." Kali wondered in this was the source of her interesting middle name. But she couldn't figure out if Edward was the dog or the girl. So she looked at other pictures and found one of the dog and the other man; which said "Jet and Ein." So she was named after a little girl. Who was this girl? Who were these people? Was this man named Spike here father? These questions plagued her thoughts. Looking through the letters she learned everyone's name: Spike Spiegel, Jet Black, Edward, and Ein. She learned that they were Bounty Hunter and they lived on a shipped named 'Bebop'. Her mother was a Bounty Hunter? Well that explains some things. She picked up one of the receipts and found out that her mother had rented a storage space for a zip craft named 'Red Tail'.  
  
Kali wondered why her mother never spoke of this before. Why her mother's life was such a secret, when she seemed so cool and adventurous. It was then and there that Kali decided that she would not rest until she found these people. As quickly as she could she packed up the whole apartment. She packed only what she would need and left everything else. She had two bags full of clothes and another bag full of everything to remember her mother from pictures to movie stubs and the envelope. Then she sat in front of her laptop and searched the internet for these people. One way or another, she'd find them.  
  
***Kali's POV***  
  
After what seemed forever, I finally found logs for the hyperspace gate coming into mars. A ship called Bebop had just entered Mars atmosphere, pilot and owner Jet Black with three crew members Spike Spiegel, Edward and Ein. So they were here on mars now, but they were on the other side in a completely different city. Well that's ok; I'll get mom's zip craft and go find them. I hope that one of them is my father. I hope they can tell me more about my mother. I hope I can have a relationship with them. If not I still wont be coming back here. I'm going to sell this place and leave forever. There's nothing for me here anymore. I'm on my own and that's how its going to be. So I might as well find my father.  
  
***End POV***  
  
Kali put the apartment for sale and a week later it sold and she took the money, her computer and her things to where the zip craft was. She got it out and had it towed to an empty field. She'd have to learn how to fly this thing before ever trying to find the Bebop. So after sitting in the pilots seats staring at the controls and figuring out what did what she turned the ignition key and the craft roared to life. She hit some buttons and took hold of the handles and the ship steadily rose into the air. Some maneuvers, flips twists and a few unsteady landings later she took off and headed for the other side of Mars.  
  
***  
  
AN: Yea that chapter sucked pretty badly. Yes, I know I know, I rushed through everything really quickly. I'm sorry. But that's the gist of what happened. I didn't want to go into too much detail because it's another filler chapter. But I promise there will be dialogue in the next chapter. Hopefully, it won't suck as much as this one. Review if you want but don't waste your time.***  
  
^_^ 


	8. Hello and Welcome to Our Humble Abode

***AN: Yes, I'm back again; and I dedicate this chapter and the quickness of the update entirely to Miss Kendra Luehr. Now with that said, I don't really have much else to say; except that I think this chapter is gazillion times better then the last. It has lots of dialogue, lots of action and lots of surprises. I'm sorry for these shocking surprises. But I felt they were necessary to my absolutely crazy plot. Anyway, this MIGHT be the LAST chapter. I'm really not sure. If it is, you may all pat me on the back for finishing a story that I NEVER thought I'd finish. This would be a first for me. So with that out of the way . . . chapter 7***  
  
THINGS CHANGE  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hello and Welcome to Our Humble Abode  
  
Jet Black took hold of the wrench and crept back underneath the Sword Fish II. It was, once again, broken. No thanks to that good-for-nothing bounty hunter Spike. Jet grumbled thinking about Spike's latest mess up with his ship. Bringing the ship home in pieces again, 'This Isn't a Repair Shop' he reminded Spike every time he got back from another hunt. At least he hadn't failed this one. He and Ed had bagged it pretty quickly unfortunately Spike still felt the urge to crash into a few walls during the case. If it hadn't been for Ed they wouldn't have caught the guy. But that was aside from everything else that was wrong; usually this type of thing only mildly bothered Jet. But today he was thinking to far into the past and he had to remind himself just how old he was getting.  
  
A shadow suddenly blocked his light and he was slightly startled, but when he turned his head and noticed the boots her frowned. This was turning into another lonely bad day. Maybe he'd kill Spike one day . . . Naw too many people might miss him. Jet sighed and crawled out from under the ship.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Spike?"  
  
"Is she fixed yet?"  
  
"Does it look like it's fixed?" Definitely another bad day, "I mean for fuck sake the wing is over there on the floor."  
  
"Hey watch your language in front of the lady."  
  
"Huh?" Jet leaned to the side and saw whom Spike was talking about. "Sorry about that, Julia. Don't repeat what I say."  
  
"It's ok Uncle Jet; Daddy just wants me to be a virgin all over until I'm thirty."  
  
"I never said that," Spike argued. "And where did you learn about that?"  
  
"Come on dad," Julia whined to her father. "I'm not a baby anymore. I'm almost twelve."  
  
"Exactly, you're only eleven," Spike countered in his fatherly tone. "That's much too young to know anything about virginity."  
  
It had been about 17 years since the disappearance of Faye and she had almost been forgotten on the Bebop. Two years after she left Edward returned out of nowhere. Ein had been killed by reasons unknown, because Ed had refused to tell them. A year later Spike met a women and they hit it off and got married. On Spike's thirty-second birthday his wife, Mallory, gave birth to their first child; a girl, Spike named her Julia Faith Spiegel. Five years later they had a son, Spike Ein Spiegel II. Then six years later they had their third and final child, a girl, Annie Michelle Spiegel. Spike wasn't the only one to fall in love. Ed also found love; through the Internet she met a hacker by the name of Daemon. Having many of the same interests their loved blossomed. A year after they met Ed asked him to live with them on the Bebop. With their hacking skills combined, bounty hunting was a walk in the park. This made life easier for everyone.  
  
It took years for Jet's broken heart to mend, but finally he was able to love again. While out on a hunt after a rapist. Spike, Jet, Daemon and Ed found the guy hidden in an abandoned apartment building. He had kidnapped five women and their children. One of the women, Margaret, brown hair with green eyes, with two twin sons, Tyler and Dylan ages fifteen. Her husband, an ISSP officer, was killed in the line of duty when here sons were on six months old. She had lived only, struggling to raise her sons alone for fourteen years until she was kidnapped and rescued by Jet. It was a love-at- first-sight sort of thing and within a month she was living onboard the Bebop with everyone else. The eleven of them shared the Bebop as one big happy family.  
  
Which leads us to today, today wasn't anything special, it was like every other day, except it was Saturday, which meant No School! Margaret and Mallory were in the kitchen making a grand lunch. Julia was hanging out with her daddy; Spike Jr. was with Ed and Daemon looking for bounties, while Annie slept quietly in her crib. The twins were on another adventure exploring around the ship. Jet was grumpily fixing Spike's ship while Spike watched. Julia wondered out of the hanger and on to the deck of the ship stone in hand; she liked to throw stones in the Martian Sea or any body of water because she liked the ripples. Before she could raise her arm to throw it a Ship appeared out from between some buildings. She turned her attention to the ship, which hovered for a few minutes before landing on the dock. The commotion cause a large racket which brought Jet and Spike out of the hanger to see what was going on.  
  
"FAYE???" They said at the same time seeing the Red Tail land on the dock.  
  
"Who's Faye?" Julia asked walking over to stand next to her father.  
  
"Why would she suddenly come back now?" Spike asked ignoring his daughter's question.  
  
"I have no clue," Jet fumed, "but that makes me really angry. How could she just get up and leave then show her face again seventeen years later?"  
  
Spike was about to answer when the hatch to the Red Tail opened and the women stepped out . . .  
  
*  
  
***Kali's POV***  
  
Flying through another city on Mars, this one by the name of Tharsis; I was beginning to think the Bebop didn't exist. But it had to! Martian records wouldn't lie? Unless perhaps the ship changed its name, but I'd still see it, I have a picture of it right here. They couldn't have changed the body design. I guess you could say I am frustrated. Who wouldn't be? I've been looking for a week, and no sign.  
  
I decided that I needed to rest it was the middle of the day and I hadn't had a decent meal or sleep in over days. This city was tall, with building crammed into any type of space possible. Up ahead I could see the sun reflecting off the surface of the sea. There might be a good place to rest for a bit around the beach. I flew the ship out of the crowed city and right when I hit open air . . . there it was the Bebop. Just sitting there right under my nose; laughing at me, how frustrating. I hit the brakes and as I hovered staring at it I noticed a girl was standing on the deck watching my ship. So I decided . . . no time like the present to waltz in and find my father. I set the ship down on the dock next to the Bebop and as the engines powered down two men walked out from the hanger. I recognized them from the pictures Jet Black and Spike Spiegel. Boy had I suddenly lost all my wits, but I knew I had to do this. For mom, though I knew she would not approve. I opened the hatch and I took a careful step out of the ship and taking a deep breath I turn towards them . . .  
  
***Regular POV***  
  
Spike and Jet stared wide-eyed at the women getting out of the ship. It was Faye, the only difference was her hair was two feet longer and her clothes had changed. She wore blue denim crop pants and a white tank with the letters W.T.F written on the front with black flip-flops. She took a step on the edge of the dock. "Faye! Faye, what the hell are you doing here? After all this time you're going to show up and welcome yourself back on the ship? Well its not going to happen so just leave, you're not welcome here anymore!" Jet yelled angrily turning his back to her, regretting his words immediately but not having the guts to take them back.  
  
"But wait, I'm not Faye!" Kali shouted, she wouldn't let this all be for nothing.  
  
"You're not Faye? But you look just like her," Spike said confused.  
  
"Spike you dolt, if it's not Faye, but it looks like Faye, then it's obvious that this is Faye's daughter."  
  
"That's right," Kali said with pride. "My name is McKalianna Edward Valentine, but my mom use to call me Kali."  
  
"Alright Kali, nice to meet you. I'm Jet Black, this is Spike Spiegel and that is Julia Speigel; Spike's daughter."  
  
"Could you tell me, Kali, where is your mother?"  
  
"My mother? You want to see her? From the sounds of it you wish she were dead," Kali had to hold herself back from starting to cry right then.  
  
"Well, no offence Kali," Spike stated passively, "but your mother wasn't a nice women."  
  
"Spike, shut it, you don't mean that." Jet growled at Spike. "Kali where is your mother? I'd like to speak with her."  
  
"Well . . . it's too . . . late," Kali choked out as tears fell down her cheeks. "It's too late because my mother . . . is . . ."  
  
"Dead," Jet finished placing a hand over his mouth in surprise as he saw Kali nod. He suddenly felt weak in the knees and he fell back into a sitting position. "I hated her for leaving. I hated her! But I really did love her. I just can't believe she's gone."  
  
"You loved my mother? Does that mean . . . could you be . . . could you be?"  
  
"Could Jet be what?" Spike asked confused.  
  
"Could you be . . . my father?"  
  
Spike and Jet both shot looks at the girl. No one had noticed Julia take off inside the ship. A wave of silenced washed over the three of them and neither had a clue what to say. What to think, what to do.  
  
"How . . . how . . . how old are you . . . Kali?" Jet asked swallowing the lump in his throat.  
  
"I'm sixteen," she answered lightly wondering why that would help.  
  
"Then I am your father . . . as far as I can remember I was the only one with your mother before she left." Jet scratched his head trying to think back that far.  
  
Spike took a slight step back as something popped into his head, he swallowed hard remembering what had happened. "J-j-j-jet? T-t-t-there's something m-m-missing that you don't know."  
  
"What are you talking about, Spike?"  
  
"The reason . . . Faye left in the first place . . . had everything to do with my returning."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jet asked, perplexed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kali asked interrupting them.  
  
"Just a minute there Spike . . . what is it Kali?"  
  
"May I use your bathroom?"  
  
"What?" Jet asked, "Oh yea, of course, let's take this conversation inside anyway."  
  
She closed her ship and locked it then followed them inside. They lead her through the hanger and upstairs through a corridor then through a door into what looked to be a living room. From a different room she could hear lots of hushed voices as she passed. Spike turned down a different corridor and disappeared into the room where the voices were. Jet took her down a set of stairs and into another hallway. He stopped in front of a door.  
  
"Here yea go, when you're through go back the way we came to the room with the couches. That's where we'll finish this."  
  
"Oh . . . uh . . . alright," she went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.  
  
He turned and went back to the common room. On arrival back to the common room everyone was there listening to Spike talk about Kali. When Jet came up the stairs they all quieted and looked at him.  
  
"Alright Spike, spill it. What's missing with what happened to Faye?" Jet said sitting next to his wife on one of the three new couches in the room.  
  
"Is it true, Jet? Faye-Faye's dead?" Ed asked, from her position behind her computer on the floor.  
  
"Yes, Ed, it's true." They all went quiet for a moment. "I'm going to be telling Kali about her mother. If you don't want to hear it then you can leave. Otherwise stay and enjoy."  
  
"Jet," Margaret asked him. "Are you really that girl's father?"  
  
"Its possible, but nothing is for sure yet."  
  
"Would the brat live here if you are?" Mallory asked leaning her head against her husband.  
  
"She's not a brat, she's sixteen and while she's on board you will all treat her with respect. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Everyone sighed, but mumbled their agreements. They sat in silence for a few more minutes until Kali came back into the room she took the offered seat next to Dylan and Tyler on the couch across from the one Jet occupied. There was another moment of silence until Jet cleared his throat.  
  
"Kali, I'm sure Faye . . . er . . . your mother, never told you anything about her life before you were born. Am I correct?"  
  
"She never said anything."  
  
"Well then, I'll start from the day Spike and I first met her . . ." Jet started his story about Faye and her life on the Bebop. For Spike and Ed this was a nostalgic trip. For everyone else it was a piece of their loved ones past life. And for Kali it was the mother she never knew and she was thankful for it. Jet talked for a good two hours telling different adventures and the fun they had together. ". . . After Spike left it was just Faye and I. It was extremely lonely without everyone so I guess it was convenient for the two of use to find comfort in one another. After about six months a friend of mind from Ganymede died and I went to the funeral. I figured it would be easier for me to just go alone instead of hauling the bebop along too. So I said my goodbyes to Faye. Three days later I returned and she was gone. In her place though . . . was Spike. Wait a minute."  
  
"Ok wait Jet," Spike cut in, "this is where I said you were missing part of the story.  
  
"You know what happened," Jet demanded. "You knew all this time and never told me?"  
  
"Look calm down, Jet," Spike coaxed. "Listen, after what happened to me I didn't want to come back. I couldn't face you guys. So I tried to live on my own and with no money that's really hard. So after six months, one night of hard drinking I built up the wits to come back. When I did all I found was Faye and my drunken male hormones took over and what I did I regret to this day. I didn't know that you were together, it just happened and neither of us could stop it."  
  
"You raped her? Is that what I'm getting from this?"  
  
"No! No I didn't rape her I was drunk . . ."  
  
"That doesn't excuse the fact that you raped her against her will!" Jet stood up he was too angry to even want to deal with Spike. "I can't believe you Spike. You raped her! You . . . you son of a bitch!!!" With that he pulled back his fist and before anyone could stop him he punched Spike across the face with every ounce of strength he could muster. Then he walked out of the room and went to the hanger.  
  
Spike was sent back over the couch and he fell on the floor with a loud thunk. He blanked out completely falling into unconsciousness. Blood gushed from his nose and from a cut on his upper lip. Mallory quickly rushed to his side to help him while Margaret went to the kitchen to get the first aid kit. Ed was trembling not liking to see Jet and Spike fight. Silent tears trickled down her cheeks while Daemon cuddled her in his arms.  
  
Kali was shaking from all this information. The only reason she was alive was because this monster got drunk and raped her mother. She wanted to scream she wanted to hurt him, but Jet already did that. Instead she jumped to her feet, tears steaming down her cheeks and ran out to the dock to her ship. She opened the hatch and pulled out her bag. She dug inside for her pictures. A stack of pictures rubber band together all of her and her mother and different part of her life. She looked through them as the tears continue to flow freely.  
  
"Can I sit here?" Jet asked from behind her.  
  
"Sure," she choked out as she attempted to whip the tears away.  
  
"Can I see those pictures, please?"  
  
"Sure," she handed them to him and went back to whipping her tears away.  
  
He went through the pictures studying each one closely. "She was happy. More happy then I could have ever made her. I'm glad she had you with her. I know that's what she really needed from life."  
  
"I miss her so much," she look out to the sea as a tear streaked her cheek. "It's just not fair, she didn't deserve to die. She was so young."  
  
"I know, but there's more to your mother then meets the eye."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When Faye was 20 she was in an accident. An accident that wasn't treatable by medical technology at the time. So they cryogenically froze her. For fifty five years she was in this motionless state. The doctor's unfroze her and she was still twenty, I met her when she was twenty three."  
  
"So what your saying is my mother was," she thought for a second doing the math in her head, "well technically she was in her ninety's, right? Wow."  
  
"Kali, how did she go?"  
  
She thought for a moment. Leaning back on her elbows she looked up at the sky. "It was painful to watch her. For the past six months she suffered. She was in pain and I could see it in her eyes and she was so weak." She stopped talking for a moment to collect her feelings and her emotions."  
  
"You don't have to continue-"  
  
"No. Her boss finally convinced her to allow her to take a blood sample; you see mom work in a doctor's office. When she gave the sample she lost consciousness and they put her in the hospital. The tests came back and they diagnosed her with brain cancer . . . terminal cancer. She was so wrapped up in my life and making me happy that she left her own sickness behind. She knew something serious was serious months ago. I could have done something! I could have saved her! She could still be alive!"  
  
Jet pulled the girl into his tight embraced as she screamed and cried into his chest. "It's ok. It'll be alright. You have to be strong for her, that's what she would have wanted."  
  
"It's not fair! I have nothing and no one now. Only a rapist for a father. I need my mom back!"  
  
"You know it's possible that Spike isn't your father at all."  
  
"What are you talking about, Jet?"  
  
"Well," he thought for a moment, "well you see Spike wasn't the only one with your mother at the time. I was also with her, there's still a good chance that I'm your father."  
  
"What? I mean really! How can we find out?"  
  
"Easy. We just give Ed a blood sample from you, Spike and I and she matches the DNA using her computer system. It'll take a few seconds."  
  
"Then let's do it," She jumped to her feet taking her pictures back and throwing her bag in her ship and closing the hatch. She jumped back onto the deck of the ship and waiting for Jet to do the same. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the hanger and back into the common room. Where they had put Spike on one of the couches. Mallory was sitting on the couch with him wiping blood off his face.  
  
She looked up at Jet and gave him a look, "leave him alone Jet, he's done nothing to you."  
  
Jet ignored her and went to Ed and Daemon's room where Ed was digging thrown her dunk trunk while Daemon was sitting on the bed shaking his head. He looked up when Jet and Kali appeared at the door. Jet raised one eyebrow when he saw Ed, then looked at Daemon questioningly.  
  
"I have no idea what she's looking for." Daemon said shrugging his shoulders, "she just started looking through the trunk."  
  
"Ed," Jet said sternly, "I need you to do a DNA test and tell me who Kali's father really is."  
  
Ed stopped looking and pulled her head out of the trunk. Jet thought that she had heard what he had said. But really she had only found what she was looking for. "There, I found it. See Daemon, this was Ed and Ein, here Jet- Person, Faye-Faye, and Spike-Person." She waved the picture in Daemon's face.  
  
"Can I see, Ed?" Kali asked stepping over a pile of Ed's things to take the picture offered to her. The picture was of the original Bebop crew. Jet, Spike, Faye, Ed and Ein were all standing on the deck of the Bebop looking happy. Ed was holding a fishing rod and a basket of Ganymede Rock Lobster while Ein was sitting at her feet panting. Faye had both her arms around Jet and Spike's necks pulling them in for the pictures. They both struggled; it seemed, against her to let them go. A tear slid down her face, "she was very happy with you. I'm glad."  
  
"She was, but she was missing something. Something that you gave her," Jet put his hand on her shoulder. Then he remembered why they had come to Ed's room. "Oh Ed, I want you to do a-"  
  
"Yes Jet-Person," Ed said opening her closet to reveal a large amount of computer equipment and parts. "I heard you; just let me set up my analysis computer. Get a sample of blood from Spike and I need one from you and Kali."  
  
"How should I give you the sample?" Kali asked giving a skeptical look.  
  
"Here Jet," Ed said ignoring Kali and handing Jet two little Petri dish. "Go put Spike's blood in that. This is for you Kali." She handed Kali another little dish and a razor blade.  
  
Kali swallowed hard and took the items and turn to look at Jet who had just left the room. She took a deep breath then sat on the floor. She took the blade and made a tiny cut on her finger. She flinched slightly as blood rushed through the cut. She dripped the blood into the dish and handed it to Ed. Then she stuck her finger into her mouth to stop the flow.  
  
Moments later Jet returned and gave the two samples to Ed. He held out his hand for Kali, "Come, let's go wait in the other room."  
  
"Alright," she took his hand and he pulled her up. They went to the common room where Spike was sitting upright holding an ice pack to his face. He was grumbling slightly as Mallory rubbed his back. Kali sat next to the twins who were eating something that smelt good to Kali.  
  
"Are you hungry, dear?" Margaret asked coming into the room holding a plate and a glass of juice.  
  
"Yes, please," Kali gratefully took the food, "thank you so much."  
  
"No worries," Margaret kissed her husband on the cheek and went back to the kitchen.  
  
Julia came in from upstairs and went to Jet who had sat on the other couch putting feet on the table. Julia saluted, "Captain the docking yard just sent an info notice. Our docking stay is up tomorrow. We have to leave Mars and come back or we have to pay a 50,000 woo-long fine."  
  
"Damn, they increased the fine 50%, what bastards. Anyway, thank you Julia. You can get food now; Margaret made bell peppers and beef."  
  
"She makes them better then you ever did," Spike said chuckling slightly.  
  
"Don't make me punch you again."  
  
"Alright, alright, keep your pants on, I was just joking."  
  
Jet grumbled and sat back resting his eyes. A short while later Ed came in with Daemon. Everyone looked up when she appear at the door. She had a piece of paper in her hand and she looked slightly pale. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Well?" Jet asked anxiously.  
  
"Well, I have good news and I have bad news."  
  
***  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!!  
  
Mwahahahhaha. I'm so evil to leave you with such a cliffhanger, aren't I? Ha Ha, I am. Well I hope you enjoyed, I'll get the next chapter out pretty soon too, I hope.  
  
Please review!!!  
  
^_^ 


End file.
